Seat Number 32
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko, Seat Number 32 of Class 2-A of Mahora Girls Middle School is your typical girl- if you ignore her monstrous strength, her insane endurance, an almost unhealthy obsession with ramen and yuri, and her mind boggling idiocy. Oh, and not to mention her mysterious past that has left her covered in scars, both physical and mental. Strength is forged by hardship after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, before this starts I want to clear a few things up. This fan fic is the main reason I haven't done anything in a while. I've been wanting to write this since June, but I've actually been taking the time to plan it out for once. I've spent months fine tuning the details. I've got certain things ideas that have been full fleshed out in my head. Ideas that span many points in Negima cannon. I've spent ages coming up with Naruko's past, her personality, her friendships and connections to the other characters. I've got her end game planned; I've got everything I could think of for this fic planned and I'm finally happy to start writing it. This fic is actually the reason Because Proper Story Structure Is Boring exists; I got so annoyed with coming up with plausible plots and shit for this fic that I just needed to write some random crap to get the frustration out of my system. I nearly had a mental breakdown over this fic; it turned me into a raving lunatic who was screaming just to get the stress out. **

**This is my favorite idea so far, and it has big plans. One of my plans as to wait until I've got several chapters done, but that would take ages. I know from experience that positive feedback makes me want to write more, and if i get any then my desire to write would sky rocket further. **

**I've always liked Negima (especially Naruto crossovers, despite what I've said about them in the past- that only applies to some), but this idea has made me like it even more- it's even got me reading it again, and I've gotten further in it than ever. But don't worry about not knowing about anything that happens later in Negima- one of my best friends is a HUGE Negima fan, and I know the full plot from him. He's also my proofreader; he checks to see if characters personalities are right and stuff like that. He's basically the authority on Negima.**

**So, please feel free to give any kind of feedback if you want to see this fic continue. I don't even care if it's negative- AS LONG AS IT IS CONSTRUCTIVE!**

**Ok, that's all I have to say, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>A solitary flower can be seen to be the saddest, and yet most beautiful thing in the world.<p>

Growing alone without another for company would seem, to most people, horribly tragic. Humans in general are social creatures, and solitude is often undesirable and scary to them. To these beings, seeing a lone flower would bring that fear to the surface and they would pity the flower for its solitude.

Yet at the same time, seeing that single flower might bring them hope. It can be seen as a metaphor of life; that no matter how rough and terrible somewhere may be, something beautiful can still flourish and survive. Those people, instead of pitying the flower, would respect it.

But in the end of the day, a flower cares not for anyone's pity or respect. For it is just a flower: an unfeeling and unaware life form that can offer no words or actions of comfort.

And the Demon Child was painfully all too aware of this.

Because no matter how long she stared at that solitary flower in her cell, it did not stare back.

No matter how much she spoke to it, it did not speak back.

No matter how much she ignored it, it didn't care.

But despite all of this, whenever she returned to that cell covered in blood that may or may not be her own, that single solitary flower brought her as much comfort as a Demon could feel.

"…_Hey, Mr Flower…" The girl stared once more at the flower in the corner of her cell, her empty eyes gazing into its uncaring visage over her knees, "You think I'll ever leave this place?" Silence. "…Yeah, you're probably right."_

_She stared._

_It didn't stare back._

"_Hey…mind if I smell you again?" Silence. "You always smell nice. You don't smell like blood." Silence. "Thanks." Crawling on her hands and knees, she shuffled over to the small flower. Lowering her nose down to it, she inhaled it's fresh smell. "Yeah…you always smell like-"_

_Ra_men.

The nose of a teenage girl twitched. The scent of handmade ramen wafted into the nostrils of a dark skinned blond with whisker-esc marks on her cheeks. Blue eyes snapped open. In a scramble of limbs she flung herself out of bed into a mess of sheets and a duvet cover. The delicious smell sent the girl into a frenzy making her desperate to escape from her clothy confines. The sound of feet trotting by stilled her movements, "Smells good, aru." The tangled girl's movements grew in desperation.

"Oi, hands of my ramen Ku!" The tanned girl's voice, despite being muffled through the sheets, was heard loud and clear, "Ya' touch my bowl and I'll teach ya' to say 'I'm sorry Naruko-sama, it won't happen again' before I kick ya' ass!" Having had enough of her fabric oppressor, Naruko tore a hole in the sheet and climbed out of it, revealing blonde hair that was short in the fringe, but fell down to her jaw at the sides- covering her ears- and down to her neck at the back. She ran out of the sleeping area into the kitchenette where two other girls were sat. One looked as if she could be Naruko's twin, if you ignored their facial features and only focused on their hair or skin tone that is. Her eyes were as green as the similarly coloured type of tea that sat in three cups on the table. The other girl was a lot plainer looking, seeming out of place with her dull russet hair and dark brown eyes when compared to her brighter pigmented roommates. The brunette sent Naruko a smile and indicated that her bowl was placed before the empty seat at the table. "Thanks, Satsuki. I bet it tastes great!" In seconds the bowl was devoured. "I was wrong- it tasted amazing!" Satsuki smiled as Naruko glanced around for seconds.

"_I'm glad you liked it; would you like some more?_" Satsuki spoke in a soft tone, standing up as she did so. She didn't even bother to wait for a response before going to the counter and picking up a large cooking pot.

"More, aru!" The third teenager declared, putting down her bowl with a loud thud. Naruko grabbed her and Satsuki's tea before they spilled from the impact, but the other's was not so quickly rescued. "Ah!" Naruko glared at the Chinese girl.

"Watch it, Ku. What if that was my ramen ya' had spilled, huh?" Naruko put Satsuki's cup back down and took a deep sip from her own. "Thank you!" She chirped as Satsuki scooped more ramen into her bowl, which was gone in seconds.

"_One more bowl, Naruko-san; Ku-san and I need some too_." Naruko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"O-Oh yeah, ha ha ha…" Ku had tried and failed to clean up her tea, so she resorted to using her pyjama shirt to mop up the mess. Satsuki shook her head slightly and took the shirt from her hands.

"_I'll fetch a kitchen towel._ _Please be more careful next time, ok?" _Ku nodded with a bright smile.

"I try, aru." Naruko's eyes glanced down to and lingered at the Chinese girl's bra clad chest for a moment, until she was hit around the head by a ladle.

"Ow!"

"_No perving at the table, Naruko-san_."

"Sorry." Ku was utterly oblivious to what just occurred, too focused on her food to notice she had been perved on. Seeing her dedication to filling her stomach Naruko felt inspired and picked up her bowl and swallowed the contents. With a loud gasp of delight she slammed the bowl on the table, causing her tea cup to wobble. "Ahh, that hit the spo- shit my tea!" Naruko frantically tried scooping the spilled tea into her palm, before the searing pain in her hand reminded her that it was hot! "AH! DAMNIT!" Naruko jumped away from the table, her chain smashing into pieces on the floor as she hopped around while clutching her hand. "It burns!"

"_Looks like we need to buy a new chair again._" Satsuki sighed as she mopped up tea once more, ignoring the yelping girl behind her. Ku simply ate her ramen, ignoring Naruko also.

"You guys suck!" Naruko yelled before rushing to the sink and blasting the cold water tap. "…Uh, Satsuki…"

"_You broke the tap again, didn't you?_"

"Sorry!" Ku blinked as drops of water landed on her head.

"Rain-aru?" She held her hand up and looked at the ceiling quizzically, while in the background Naruko and Satsuki frantically tried to stem the bursts of water from the tap.

"It won't stop!"

"_Oh dear._"

10 minutes later

"Whadda ya' mean ya' can't fix a tap?" Naruko asked a Chinese girl with black hair up in two buns incredulously. "Ya' build robots and shit when you're bored! How is one shitty tap a problem?!" Chao Linshen closed one eye and smiled apologetically. She was holding an umbrella, defending herself against the onslaught of water coming from the sink. Ku and Satsuki were under it with her, while Naruko held the remains of her broken chair over her head. Chao was the only one still bone dry, seeing as she had the foresight to bring an umbrella in the first place.

"I'm an inventor, not a plumber."

"What's the difference?" Naruko asked, tilting her head curiously; Chao sweatdropped. She opened her mouth to explain it to her, before shutting it again.

'The explanation would only be lost on her.'

"_Another kitchen ruined_." Satsuki sighed, staring solemnly at the soaked room before her. Naruko bit her lip, actually feeling a little guilty, and turned to the chef nervously.

"Er, yeah…" Satsuki turned with raised brow, and Naruko stammered nervously, "Sorry, Satsuki…" Satsuki smiled happily, and a pit formed in Naruko's stomach. 'Wh-What's with that look?'

"_Don't worry about it_,_ Naruko-san_; _after all_,_ you'll be working for free at Chao Bao Zi to pay for it. Isn't that right_,_ Chao-san_?" Chao smirked as Naruko's eyes practically popped out of her skull.

"EH?! Bu- It was an accident!" She exclaimed, staring at her friends with horror filled eyes, blanching at the very thought of doing something so tediously boring; even though it was hard to tell with her skin tone. Satsuki shrugged casually.

"_Well_,_ then I guess we can sell your manga collection to make up for the damages_." The paling was very obvious now.

"NO! Not the manga!" Naruko cried, bringing her hands together, practically begging the other girl. "Please, I'll do anything." She fell to her knees and clutched Satsuki's shirt. Tears poked at the corners of her eyes, "ANYTHING!" She let go and fell onto her hands and knees, her hair covering her eyes as a dark shadow fell over her. "Not the manga!" Satsuki's smile didn't shift in the slightest, and Chao and Ku watched the interaction with unsettled expressions.

"_Ok then, I suppose I can just cut back on making you ramen for a while_." Naruko went stiff; Satsuki's smile didn't waver. "_After all, it is very expensive to make you ramen every da_-"

"OK I'LL DO IT!" Naruko cried out falling to her side and rocking in the fetal position. "Just don't take my ramen and manga!" The sight of a fourteen year old, 5ft 8in girl rocking back and forth while being pelted with water made a very pathetic image, and yet Satsuki's smile didn't even so much as twitch.

"_Great_, _I'll see you after school_, _Naruko-san_." As the chef went to call an actual plumber this time, Chao and Ku exchanged unnerved looks before glancing down at Naruko. The message was received loud and clear.

Don't fuck with a chef's kitchen!

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!" Naruko let out a loud sneeze, the force of which rocked her seat back ever so slightly. She sniffed, ignoring the way the rest of the classmates were staring at her. She rubbed her nose with a finger, before sneezing again. Next to her, a short girl with long blonde hair twitched in restrained anger, her teeth grit so hard it was almost painful. The girl's porcelain features were taut, and an angry glare was sent from the corner of icy blue eyes.<p>

"Would you stop with your incessant sneezing!" The Immortal Loli Vampire, Evangeline A.K. McDowell snapped, finally snapping after the twenty-third (she'd counted) sneeze in a row. "I swear, if you sneeze one more time I will-"

"ACHOO!" Evangeline was cut off when Naruko- who had turned around to face her- sneezed in her face. Eva had instinctively closed her eyes, but she could tell that there was something rather unwanted on her face. Those who were aware of her reputation were torn between being nervous and amused, though the latter won out due to the vampire's curse, and lack of power. Immediately, a girl with long green hair was by her side, wiping her face clean with a handkerchief. Once done, Karakuri Chachamaru returned to her seat. Ever so slowly, Evangeline opened her eyes and sent her most deadly glare at the sheepishly grinning Naruko.

"You're the first to die."

"Ya' know ya' love me, Eva-chan!" Evangeline's glare turned deadlier- if that was even possible- and turned to face the front of the class; she twitched when she noticed half of the class looking at her.

"What are you lot looking at?!" She snapped, and the onlookers quickly turned around; on some deep, primal level, their instincts told them it was in their best interests to do so. Naruko chuckled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Deciding it was probably best to leave the shorter blonde alone for a while- a surprising amount of insight on her part- Naruko turned around and looked out the window.

'School sucks.' Her cheeks puffed in annoyance, a childish pout set upon her face. 'Wish _he_ would hurry up and get here so things can finally get interesting.' The classroom door slammed open, quieting all discussion as a very angry Kagurazaka Asuna stormed into the room. She was a girl of moderate height with long orange hair tied up in twin tails, and dual coloured eyes- one blue and one green. She, unlike everyone else, was dressed in the schools track suit instead of the Mahora Girls middle school uniform. Close behind her was the always cheery Konoe Konoka, a nice girl with waist-length black hair and large brown eyes. She was dressed in the appropriate uniform, which consisted of a burgundy waistcoat over a white collar shirt. Around her neck was a red ribbon. Also, she wore mid-thigh length, red school skirt, patterned with downwards white lines and pale red squares, along with black socks pulled up an inch or so below her knees, and simple brown loafers.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Asuna's bad mood didn't seem to improve when a pompous laugh rang through the room, and the dual eyed girl glared at another girl with blonde hair that came down to her calves, and green eyes. Yukihiro Ayaka's hair had always baffled Naruko- who would want to have hair that long? Anyone could just grab it and you'd be at a disadvantage in a fight. That's why she kept her hair so short. Nobody was going to get close enough to her to grab it anyway, but long hair was also a nuisance in a fight- it got in your eyes damn it! "Looks like you can't even remember to wear the correct uniform, Asuna-san. Only fitting from a monkey like you; even Naruko-san can remember that much." Naruko blinked, pulled out of her thoughts on the disadvantages of hair. Asuna growled taking a step forward with her fist clenched tightly.

"You wanna go Inch-"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Naruko yelled, finally registering the insult for what it was. The two at the front of the class stopped their impending argument and along with the rest of the class, turned to the fuming blonde in the back. A few snickers came at her expense, and Ayaka deadpanned.

"Nothing, Naruko-san." Naruko blinked again, immediately calming down.

"Oh, ok." And with that she went back to staring out of the window; quite a few sweatdrops fell at the sudden shift. Shaking her head, Ayaka turned to continue her argument; however Asuna was already talking away with Konoka. With a grand huff, the Class President returned to her seat. Seeing this from the corner of her eyes, Naruko pouted. 'Aww, I wanted to see 'em go at it! Rolling on the floor, scratching each other…writhing…' A perverted snicker left her lips, which she tried muffling with her hand. From Evangeline's rolling eyes from next to her, she knew she hadn't succeeded. 'Huh. Usually Eva-chan would say summit…oh yeah she's pissed at me fo-' "ACHOO!" The memory of the source of the Vampire's ire brought with it another round of sneezing.

"Have you never heard of a tissue before?!" A girl diagonally from Evangeline's left turned around with an annoyed glare from behind round glasses. Her hair was orange like Asuna's, but her eyes were only one colour, brown. "Do you have any idea how disgusting it is to keep sneezing in the air like that?!" Hasegawa Chisame snapped- which was rather out of character for the solitary teenager. Snapping at your classmates randomly was far too abnormal for a reasonably grounded girl like Chisame; she seemed to realise this too as she quickly turned around, looking to see if anyone spotted her outburst. Irritated grumblings emanated from her as she burnt hole into her desk with her gaze.

"Excuse me, Uzumaki-san," Naruko faced forward to see Chachamaru turning around in her seat, holding out a white handkerchief. The green haired girl sat directly in front of Naruko, so all she had to do was shift her body slightly to face her. "It would be best if you took this in case you give anyone else your budding cold." Naruko blinked, absently taking the white cloth from her hand. "Also, might I suggest going to see Minamoto-sensei after class to acquire some cold medicine?"

"Er…sure I'll do that…cheers…" Naruko thanked unsurely. Chachamaru nodded and turned back around; ignoring the angry look she was receiving from Evangeline. "ACHoo!" Naruko sneezed into the handkerchief, and pulling away she was glad Chachamaru gave it to her. Shrugging, she scrunched it up and put it on the edge of her desk. 'Yeesh, as if having to do work weren't bad already, now I got a damn cold too! Ain't my fault the tap broke…clearly it weren't good enough to withstand my awesomeness!' A self-assured grin tugged at the corner of her lips, and she sat back with her arms crossed. 'Ya' know what, screw this cold! I'm so awesome I'll beat it with sheer willpower!' Her nose twitched as the urge to sneeze crept up on her but she determinedly held it in. Her smirk grew at her success, yet the need to sneeze persevered. Her nose started twitching, so she scrunched up her face in an attempt to stave off the urge.

'What the hell is she doing?' Evangeline watched with a deadpanned expression as Naruko's face went through a plethora of absurd motions, a full-of-herself grin standing strong through it all. 'That stupid grin,' Eva's eyes narrowed on the blonde's face, studying the smug upturning of the girls lips, 'that damned grin!' In her mind's eye, other faces overlapped the girls, and the image had her clenching a fist. 'She's so much like _them_ that it's uncanny! She'd fit right in with those idiotic, perverted, smug bunch of utter morons!' Evangeline closed her eyes and took a quiet, yet deep breath. Getting angry would do her no good.

As a wise human once said; 'Don't get mad, get even'. A philosophy Evangeline had lived by for centuries ever since she killed the one who turned her into a vampire. Robert F. Kennedy had managed to sum it up for her rather nicely, in her opinion.

'As soon as this curse is broken…' She let the internal threat taper off, not needing to acknowledge it consciously. 'For a year, I've had to sit next to this idiot, constantly being reminded of that damned Ala Ruba! That one year was worse than the fourteen years before it combined! At least I was only bored out of my mind before.' She had it all planned. When she was freed, she figured she had at least enough time to kill at least one person before Konoe Konoemon or Takahata T. Takamichi caught up to her; them being two of the very few in the world (magical or mundane) who might even have a chance at besting her in combat (not that she'd ever admit that out loud). And if Evangeline A.K. McDowell only had time to kill one person in the world, Uzumaki Naruko would be the one to die. At least, if anyone from Ala Ruba wasn't in the immediate vicinity that is. 'As long as she isn't like that 'Immortal Fool' then it will be easy.' Centuries of practice kept her evil intentions off her face and out of her eyes, so her expression showed nothing of the sadistic glee she derived from the very thought of finally being able to use her power to drive her own desires once again.

Evangeline was taken out of her evil musings by a commotion at the front of the room, followed by rambunctious laughter from the class. With a twitching brow she looked over to see the source of the beginnings of yet another migraine. Her annoyed expression dropped into one of shock when she saw _him_ sitting on the floor with a bucket on his head. Her vision went red for a moment, before her rage halted when she realised that it wasn't truly _him_. Instead it was a miniature version of _him_, almost identical if not for the glasses and the small ponytail. As the boy was surrounded by her 'classmates', Evangeline tried putting the pieces together.

"Hey! Are you ok?" The more excitable members of 2-A were crowded around the boy, with Shiina Sakurako from the cheerleader trio pulling the bucket off his head, and Ayaka kneeling next to him with a large sweatdrop.

"Sorry about that! We thought you were the new teacher!" Despite the reveal that it was just a kid, Naruko was still laughing at the prank, which involved the poor, unsuspecting child being smashed on the head by a bucket- and the water in it- before sprawling head over heels and hitting his back into the teacher's desk. Yet even the loud laughter from Naruko didn't stop Evangeline hearing the next words from Minamoto Shizuna's- the school's nurse- mouth.

"No he _is_ your new teacher." She declared with a cheerful clap, blissfully ignoring the stunned silence from the students; Naruko had even stopped laughing. "Come on; introduce yourself, Negi-kun." The boy nodded, taking a deep nervous breath and moving to stand behind the desk in front of the sprawling blackboard.

"U-Um…I'm, I'm-" he stammered nervously, sweating slightly at the expectant looks from the thirty plus girls before him. "My name is Negi Springfield-" the rest of his introduction was white noise to Evangeline's ears as his name echoed around her head.

'Springfield…Springfield…Spring-' Evangeline quickly schooled her expression into a calm mask of indifference, barely holding back the smirk that had threatened to tug at the corner of her lips. As the majority of the class proceeded to yell exclamations of the brat's 'cuteness' and crowded him once more, Evangeline A.K. McDowell's devious brain once again whirled into action. 'The sins of the father will be erased by the blood of the son!' Once again ignorant of Evangeline's dark plots, Naruko watched the happenings with a small grin on her face, her finger tapping a dent into the desk she leaned on.

'Finally, things are going to start getting fun around here!'

* * *

><p>Her muscles tensed, flexed from the slight movement as she prepared herself. A body came at her from the left, but a single, swift punch tore through synthetic skin and mechanical workings. The body flew from the force of the strike, its chest cavity caved in, before exploding as it hit a group of replicas. She hadn't even looked at where she was punching, and she once again neglected to do so as she grabbed an arm and pulled. A tall figure stumbled into the small pillar of light that passed for the rooms light source. A man with wild spiky hair and a pair of dark sunglasses on his face was revealed. Those sunglasses were soon shattered along with his face as another fist tore through his head, and the headless body was swung and thrown into another approaching android. The two were gone from sight instantly, though the sound of shattering metal signalled their destruction.<p>

For a few seconds she stood there, the heat from the solitary light above her having zero effect on her body. Not even the last ten minutes of activity had brought about a single bead of sweat on her body, dark skin still as dry as it had been from the start. Blonde hair shifted slightly as the sound of mechanical whirrings reached sensitive ears, but apart from a small twitch from her ears, she did not move. Seconds later, a beam of concentrated whatever it was struck the blonde's stagnant form. An explosion bloomed, dust and smoke creating a cloud around the girl's position.

A shape jumped from the dust cloud, and a foot met the face of another robot, whose mouth was wide open with a cannon sticking out of it. The head shattered on impact, the torso following shortly after as the other foot collided with it and toppled the body to the ground. Cracks spread out along the floor as a bare foot landed amidst pieces of machinery, with the other landing lightly next to it. Standing up from a crouch, Naruko grinned as the rest of the lights in the room switched on, revealing pieces of robot lying scattered around the floor.

"Impressive as always Naruko; I thought that laser had ended your flawless streak for sure." From behind still opening metal doors with black and yellow lines along the edges emerged none other than Chao Linghsen, changed out of her school uniform and into a more traditional Chinese garb. Naruko herself had changed clothing, clad in nothing but a pair of orange athletic shorts and a white tank top that did little to hide her less than modest bust. Around her neck was a chain that dipped down between her breasts, hiding what was on the end of it from the world. Hazel brown eyes examined the mess Naruko had made; Chao down to pick up a severed head and rotated it in her hands, eyeing it carefully. "Keep this up and I'll have no Tanaka-sans left." Naruko scoffed and kicked the legs of the last destroyed Tanaka next to her.

"Not my fault if these things are too weak to give me a challenge." Chao smiled and held the head under her arm, turning her attention back to Naruko.

"Yes, you are scarily strong at times. Honestly I'd be worried if we ever had to fight." Naruko preened from the praise of her power, before blinking as Chao finished her sentence. A grin soon spread on Naruko's lips, and she relocated her hands to her wide hips.

"Heh, not like that'll ever happen." Chao's smile widened and her eyes narrowed slightly at the blonde's words.

"Good to hear." Looking back at the head again she poked the sunglasses, grimacing as they shattered at her light touch. "I'm not entirely kidding about running out however; keep this up and I really will be out of them." Naruko shrugged.

"Meh, not my fault they break like a rock from a single punch."

"Most people can't break rock with a punch." Chao deadpanned, though a small smile was threatening to spread. Naruko blinked and tilted her head slightly.

"Really?" The smile did take over now, and Chao shook her head fondly, chuckling under her breath.

"Yes, really." Chao brought her hand to her chin and began stroking it, as if she were an old wise man with a beard. "Hmm, perhaps Hakase and I could build a stronger robot for you to spar with. Chachamaru could probably match you, but I doubt Evangeline will appreciate her servant being constantly under repair. It would be time consuming, but think of the time saved from not having to build more Tanakas…" As Chao started muttering to herself, Naruko ignored her and started doing cool down stretches. As she pondered, Chao eyed Naruko from the corner of her eyes. 'And from the data I've gained from Naruko's training…' Chao nodded to herself, intrigued by her idea. "So, how was work at the Chao Bao Zi?" Naruko paused in the middle of a shoulder stretch, her dark skin dropping a few shades.

"Crap!" Chao swiftly side-stepped out of the way of the door as Naruko went barging past. Chao laughed once the blonde was out of earshot, amused at the girl's antics. Shaking her head, she examined the remains of the robots around her.

"She could have at least helped me clean up." The genius sweatdropped, turning around with a sigh, "Time to get the broom…" As Chao swept up the mess, she pondered the advantages of installing a trap hole across the whole floor. 'At least it would save me sweeping up the scrap…until it gets full…Sigh.' Sometimes, being a genius was hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there's chapter one. What do you think? Any good, want to see more?<strong>

**I'm already about a third done with the next chapter, but some feedback will hasten it's completion. Questions are also welcome, and some might even be answered by Naruko herself- if i can convince her to do it.**

**Might need Satsuki's help with that, though.**

**This fic is the chance for me to enjoy writing once again, so no matter what, I want to write more of it. All that your feedback will do is hasten the writing process. And even though University comes first, with enough enthusiasm I can write even after a 7/8 hour Uni day.**

**Until next time**

**(Edit: 20/11/2014- Fixed some grammatical errors)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmmmmm!"

It was morning in dorm room 647, and as usual Satsuki was cooking breakfast for her and her roommates. Making full use of her newly refurbished kitchen (the Mahora Dormitory clean up team was quick with repairs, considering it was only yesterday that the whole room was ruined by water damage) she was making a traditional Japanese breakfast.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!"

Breakfast today consisted of; steamed rice, Miso soup, Tamagoyaki, and Hourensou No Gomaae. The eggs for the Tamagoyaki were bought the night before, fresh on the shelves, and the spinach for the Hourensou No Gomaae was freshly plucked- courtesy of Naruko- at the same time. Having a roommate in the Gardening Club was handy at times, Satsuki mused (even if they only trusted her to water the plants, rather than actually planting or trimming them). Speaking of Naruko-

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

-she was currently slumped on the kitchen table with her chin resting on the edge, bemoaning the fact that breakfast was not Ramen. Her lips were pursed in a pout, and every few seconds a whining sound escaped them. Each whine was getting progressively louder, but Satsuki was used to putting up with the taller girl's behaviour. This meant expertly ignoring her whining, as well as her overall presence in general. Naruko was lucky that the chef even acknowledged her presence enough to prepare enough breakfast for the blonde in the first place.

"Mmmm," Naruko whined quietly, slumping further against the table causing it to creak from the strain, "why ain't we having ramen?" Satsuki paused in her cooking and turned to Naruko with a pleasant smile on her face.

"_Because you didn't show up for work yesterday, even though you said you would_." Despite her nice smile, Naruko still shuddered.

'Sh-Shit, Satsuki's scary!' She trembled slightly, sighing in relief when the chef turned back around. "I got ya' the stupid spinach, didn't I?" She grumbled quietly as she crossed her arms on the table and lowered her head to rest her face on her arm. Her cheek was pushed up, closing her eye as a result. Through one eye she observed Ku; the Chinese girl sat happily at the table with a blissfully unaware expression, waiting for breakfast to be served. Sighing through a pout, Naruko blew a bored raspberry as she waited for Satsuki to be finished.

"_Be patient, Naruko-san_," Satsuki scolded lightly, smiling slightly at the huff from behind her,_ "besides, it's not like you have homemade ramen every morning_. _You'll survive another morning._" Naruko sat up and waved her arms around.

"Yeah, but it were always an option! There were always a chance ya'd make ramen! Knowing ya' ain't is like the ultimate torture or summit!"

"_Oh, it's working then_." Naruko paused in her movement and gaped at the smiling Satsuki, her eyes black dots upon her face.

"EHHH! SO CRUEL!" Tears ran down Naruko's face as she slumped against the table again. Satsuki giggled quietly before turning back to the food. Through all this, Ku just sat happily watching the scene with a smile.

"Aru?"

"_I suppose I could make you ramen tomorrow…_" Satsuki tapered off, waiting until she had Naruko's full attention. Said attention featured large eyes with a hopeful glint within them, "_as long as you let me sell these to pay for the ingredients._" Naruko paled noticeably as Satsuki pulled out four volumes of manga.

"NO!" Naruko cried, running up to the chef and grabbing the books from her hands, before running to the other side of the room and hugging them to her chest. "How could ya' suggest summit like that?! These are my limited edition 'Chirality' volumes, signed by the mangaka himself! Do ya' even know how hard it is to find good Yuri manga in this day and age, huh?" She brought the books up to her face, rubbing them against her cheek. "Don't worry, Kaa-chan won't let her sell ya'!" Naruko quickly ran to her bookshelf to put the volumes away, missing Satsuki's amused giggles.

"_Sorry Naruko-san, but your reactions are too funny._" Ku just blinked- her eyes dots and her smile still in place.

"Aru?"

* * *

><p>"S-Stand! Pay attention!" Naruko did the exact opposite by staying seated as everyone else- besides Evangeline- rose from their chairs to greet Negi when he entered the classroom for the day's English lesson. Instead, Naruko flipped through her volume one of Chirality, cheerfully ignoring the goings on around her.<p>

'Without Takamichi teaching us, I don't have to listen to a damn thing!' Naruko grinned as she turned a page, happily ogling the nude form of Carol. A few pages later she took a glance at a semi-nude girl with blood dripping from her eyes, before quickly turning the page. 'That guy is crazy strong, but this teacher ain't nothing but a brat!'

"_Don't be afraid… Shiori…" A hulking, metal behemoth rumbled, staring down at a girl in a slightly torn skin-tight suit. _

"_Stop, Elena…" The girl- Shiori- pleaded with tears poking out of the corner of one eye. The monster ignored her and continued speaking._

"_It only hurts for a second…Until the GM Parasite attaches to your spine. After that it's really easy…Come on, shed your human body…" The monster reached for Shiori, who finally started to cry._

"_Stop! Elena!"_

_CLI-_

"-maki-san. Uzumaki-san!" Naruko blinked and looked up from her manga. As she shifted her gaze upwards, she saw that everyone in the class was looking at her, including the new teacher, Negi. Said boy stood nervously at the front, looking extremely perturbed by the annoyed glare she shot him.

"What?" She asked bluntly; shit was getting intense! The robot-monster-parasite-thingie just got shot in the face! A loud scraping noise from near the front of the room pulled everyone's attention to Ayaka, who had jumped from her seat to point angrily at Naruko.

"Don't talk to Negi-sensei in such a rude manner!" Ayaka demanded, glaring at her fellow blonde. "And put down that filth and pay attention to Negi-sensei's endless wisdom!"

"Filth!?" Naruko repeated incredulously, shocked at what she just heard. "This is a classic ya' heathen!" She glared back at the Class President; Ayaka scoffed.

"That rubbish, a classic? Please don't make me laugh." Ayaka dismissed the claim with a wave of her hand, as if the idea was ludicrous. Naruko growled and made to stand up, before Negi jumped in front of her, waving his hands wildly.

"A-Ah, ne-never mind, Uzumaki-san," he turned around, "Inchou-san! I'll just ask someone else to read the passage!" The boy's eyes were wide, moisture gathering in the corner of them as he tried to calm down his students. Naruko grinned and stuck her tongue out at Ayaka, who recoiled as if physically struck.

"Why-You-grk!" Ayaka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it in a heavy exhale. "If Negi-sensei says so, then it's fine!" She said happily, already forgetting about Naruko as she swooned over Negi. Naruko smirked and looked down at her manga again, only for Negi to speak once more.

"Ah-Erm, Uzumaki-san-" He stumbled verbally as she looked up again. He adjusted his tie and cleared his throat, "Ah-er- never mind!" He dashed back to the front of the class, going red from the snickers he heard from his students. Naruko blinked in confusion at his reaction, before shrugging and going back to her manga once again.

Negi Pov- A few minutes ago

As Negi looked over his new students he saw many nervous faces looking away from him. Looking past them, he saw Asuna-san also glancing away with her cheek resting against her hand while the other fiddled with a pencil. With a smile he prepared to ask her to translate the verse he just read out to the class, but he stopped when he heard the familiar sound of a page turning.  
>'Is somebody reading ahead in the textbook?' He wondered, the thought warming him, 'How wonderful that someone is so eager to learn!'<p>

With a large smile he looked to the back of the classroom, where he heard the sound come from. But his face fell when he saw a blonde girl with whisker like lines on her cheeks reading one of those 'manga' volumes that he had heard were all the rage in Japan.  
>'She's not even paying attention!' Negi wailed internally; pulling out the class roster he got from Takamichi he searched for the blonde's image. Eventually he found it, in the bottom left corner of the left page, next to the message that Takamichi left him. 'Uzumaki Naruko: Gardening Club and…President of the Ramen Appreciation Club?' He sweatdropped at the absurdity of such a club before a chill ran down his spine.<p>

'C-C-Could she b-be one of those d-delinquents that sister warned me about?!' He shook at the thought for a moment, before he shook his head. 'No way! I need to have more faith in my students! She must have started reading before class started, and she was so into her book that she didn't notice! That must be it!' Putting away the roster, and regaining the attention of the class that had started to lose focus as they waited, he called out to her at the back of the room.

"Uzumaki-san, could you translate the verse!" Negi wondered what he did wrong when some of his students eyes widened; he was more confused when some of them snickered and turned around in their seats- if necessary- to watch. To watch what, Negi wasn't certain. He quickly noticed that Uzumaki-san still hadn't looked up from her book. He frowned slightly before raising his voice. "Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san!" He finally succeeded in gaining her attention, though he instantly wished he hadn't. Intense, cerulean eyes bored into him, and Negi almost swore that he could see sinister shadows around them. The effect only served to unnerve him further.

"What?!" She snapped irately, glancing back down at her manga for an instant before returning her gaze. Despite being on the other end of the room, Negi was still terrified.

'OHMYGODSHEISADELINQUENT!' The boy hysterically screamed inside his head. A loud scraping noise from near the front of the room pulled everyone's attention to Inchou-san, who had jumped from her seat to point angrily at Uzumaki-san.

"Don't talk to Negi-sensei in such a rude manner!" She demanded, glaring at her fellow blonde. "And put down that filth and pay attention to Negi-sensei's endless wisdom!" Filth? Negi was brought out of his fear and confusion took its place. Was the manga dirty? Did Uzumaki-san drop it or something?

"Filth!?" Uzumaki-san repeated, sounding both incredulous and shocked by Inchou-san's words. "This is a classic ya' heathen!" The Class President scoffed, waving a hand dismissively.

"That rubbish, a classic? Please don't make me laugh." Uzumaki-san growled and placed her hands on the desk. Negi went straight back into panic mode, and quicker than he had ever moved in his life he jumped in front of Uzumaki-san. Despite himself he felt tears pooling in his eyes and he fought against the sting in them.

'I need to stop this before a fight starts!' "A-Ah, ne-never mind, Uzumaki-san," he turned around "Inchou-san! I'll just ask someone else to read the passage!" Inchou-san recoiled as if she had actually been hit by Uzumaki-san, her eyes widening in outrage.

"Why-You-grk!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it in a heavy exhale. Then, her personality did a complete 180 flip. "If Negi-sensei says so, then it's fine!" Negi sighed, in both relief and exasperation at her change in attitude. He sweatdropped when he turned to see that Uzumaki-san had gone back to her manga.

"Ah-Erm, Uzumaki-san-" He stopped talking as she sent him another glare and suddenly adjusted his tie, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "Ah-er- never mind!" He dashed back to the front of the class, feeling embarrassed as his students finally released their humour at the situation in snickers. "Asuna-san! Could you translate the passage please!" He blurted, trying to hide his embarrassment. Asuna-san immediately stopped snickering

"WHY ME?!" Asuna-san yelled, slamming her hands on the desk and jumping to her feet. "MAN UP AND MAKE NARUKO DO IT!" Negi's eyes became little white circles at the girl's reaction. However, after the fiasco with Naruko he wasn't quite as scared of Asuna as he had been before.

"I was going to thank you afterwards-"

"I DON'T NEED TO BE THANKED BY YOU!" Inchou-san spoke up once more, turning her head slightly and holding her hand before her mouth.

"To cut a long story short, Asuna-san doesn't understand the material! Ho ho!"

"WHAT!?" Asuna-san exclaimed, blushing heavily and glaring at the back of Inchou-san's head.

"I, the Class President, will read it instead." Asuna snatched up her textbook and squinted at it.

"F-Fine, I get it. I'll translate. Let's see…'Jason…fell off the top of a flower…spring arrived? Jason and the flower…um…ate brunch by the tall tree…there were a hundred...bones…um…the bones…the tree's…" It didn't take a genius to know that her translation was as off as could be.

"Asuna-san. You're pretty **bad **at English, aren't you?" Negi smiled.

Naruko Pov (Sort of)

"WHA?!" Naruko continued to ignore her class and teacher, fully invested into her manga once more.

"_All we can do is talk to Gail and run a GM check on the humans in the shelter. Your room is ready, Carol…why don't you rest awhile?" The scene changed._

"_Here we are." Two women stood in a room with a large window. One was short with short hair, while the other was tall with long hair. "I'm sorry, this room is all we have." Shiori apologised, but Carol just smiled at her._

"_No problem it's enough for me for now. You've gotten pretty, Shiori."_

"_What?" Shiori asked, looking baffled, but instead of answering her, Carol held her chin with her thumb and kissed her on the lips, Shiori blushing heavily at the contact._

Naruko grinned at the picture, holding in perverse giggles with the knuckles of her left hand against her mouth. She managed to restrict it to a quiet snicker.  
>'Yuri is definitely the best thing I've found in Japan- no wait, ramen is! Or is it yuri? GAH I DON'T KNOW!' Luckily for Naruko she was distracted from her thoughts before they could fry her brain by a loud sneeze. She glanced up from her book: just in time to see Asuna's outer clothing get blown off of her body.<p>

Blood spurted from her nose at the sudden erotic scene, splattering her manga's previously pristine white pages with crimson droplets. She held her hand to her nose to pinch it and stem the flow.  
>'Holy shit! This kid is awesome!' She cheered, a huge perverted grin crossing her face as she saw Asuna's deep blush and angry tears. 'CUTE!' Her inner (read; super obvious outer) yuri fangirl squealed, feeling another spurt of blood escape her grip.<p>

"You're spraying blood all over your book." Evangeline deadpanned from next to her, the vampire's nose twitching from the smell. '_Their_ blood always was my favourite; so full of magic.' The vampire drooled slightly, before wiping so no one noticed. 'Change of plans- drain her dry before leaving!'

"NOOOOO!" Naruko cried, looking down at her book in horror. The large image of two girls kissing was concealed by a red stain. "Bu-But it's…limited…edition…" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head; the combination of blood loss and emotional trauma had her falling unconscious. Evangeline deadpanned as Naruko's head smacked into the wall, causing a large crack to spread from the impact zone. The noise attracted the attention of the class to the back of the room once more.

"EH?! UZUMAKI-SAN!" Negi ran to the back of the room, his arms flailing in his panic as he saw the blood, assuming the worst. "UZUMAKI-SAN DON'T DIE!"

"Li-Liiiiimiiiiteeed eeeediiiitioooon!" The unconscious girl mumbled; her eyes swirls as she slid down the wall. The rest of the class weren't as concerned as Negi.

"_Oh my._"

"EH! Naruko went yuri mode again!"

"PERVERT!"

"Aru?"

* * *

><p><em>She was used to the smell of blood by now. Used to how it caked her body; how it got under her fingernails. She was let out of her cell only at the end of the day, once everything was over. Only then was she allowed to wash herself clean from the day's activities. But even then the smell lingered, hung in her nostrils like an unwanted guest. Her only reprieve from the metallic scent was that sole flower in her cell. It was the one comfort in her life that didn't involve beating the shit out of people- literally in some cases.<em>

_Every time she returned to her cell, she would bend down over that flower and sniff it, careful not to touch it. She hurt everything she touched; destroyed, anything she touched. _

_As the Demon Child it was all she was good for._

Naruko woke up in the infirmary, and after a quick check up from Shizuna she was let go. Since she seemed to be perfectly fine- with not even the slightest sign of any kind of head injury (Naruko's head- 1, Walls- 0) - the nurse told her that she could return to class. Naturally, Naruko ignored that particular piece of information. Besides, it was lunch time and she wanted some ramen. As she walked down the corridor, she moped as she held up her bloody manga.  
>"Ah man, this blows. It was limited edition and everything!" Naruko pouted angrily, before shoving the ruined book into her bag. "That kid owes me a new one." 'But still, that kid is pretty awesome actually! He blew off Asuna's clothes with a sneeze! He must be really strong!' She stopped walking and held her hand to her chin, much like Chao did the day before. 'Maybe I can do summit like that too?' Naruko held up a hand and stared at it, slowly clenching it into a fist. Pulling it back, she punched the air hard. "SUPER STRIPPING STRIKE!" The force of her strike hitting the air created a force that travelled down the hallway, shattering all the windows it passed; Naruko sweatdropped. "Oops."<p>

"WAAAAAAAH!" Naruko blinked and instinctively stepped to the side, just in time to avoid a screaming Negi being chased by several girls from her class.

"Negi-sensei!" Naruko watched them disappear around a corner.

"Now he's got girls chasing after him?" Stars shone in her eyes and a large grin crossed her face. "This kid's awesome!"

"Oi, Naruko!" Naruko turned around to see Asuna running up to her; sadly, she'd put her clothes back on. "Have you seen Negi?" Naruko nodded and pointed.

"He ran that way."

"Thanks…" Asuna stared at her with narrow eyes for a moment, "and you didn't feel like chasing after him?" Naruko shrugged and Asuna sighed, "Well at least something is making sense today." And with that she ran off after Negi. Naruko scratched her head in confusion.

"Wonder what she meant by that?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WINDOWS?!" Naruko blinked and turned to see a man in a janitor's uniform stare agape at the broken windows.

"Time to bounce!" She leapt out of the closest window and ran into the direction of the cafeteria in the hopes of finding ramen.

"GET BACK HERE YOU VANDAL!"

"SUCK IT OLD TIMER!" Naturally, she made a clean get away. Well, almost clean, since when she got back to the dorm she ran into an irate Satsuki, holding a bill for the windows she broke.

Naruko would be working at the Chao Bao Zi for a while after today.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter chapter, but hopefully not too short. Some info on updates, I will try to keep the update rate up, but since I'm at University, not only do I have to do that work first, including self appointed study, I still have enough time to actually write since I'm only in for 3 days a week. So, I will try to do some writing on those days. There's also Sunday I can do some writing, and on Saturdays I hang out with the authority in Negima, so not only can he take a personal look at what I've done, but we can also discuss ideas.<strong>

**Anyway, like I promised, here's Naruko to answer some questions that you guys have asked. Hey Naruko, 'sup.**

"**Yo."**

**You ready?**

"**Yup."**

…**Ramen withdrawal?**

"**Uhuh."**

**Well, how about I get Satsuki to make you a bowel of ramen for each question you answer.**

"**REALLY?! WELL SHIT BITCH LET'S DO THIS!"**

**Alright then, first question comes from **_**Kinunatz**_** (Sure would like to know the story behind that name); **Interesting but how powerful Naruko here?

"**How strong am I? I once accidentally pushed the Chao Bao Zi diner car over by leaning against it…Satsuki and Chao weren't happy about that…Oh, and I beat Ku in all of our spars! Heh, yeah I'm pretty fucking badass."**

**Basically, she's pretty tough. Right, next question is from **_**ddcj1990**_** (again, interesting name****);** who will you have Naruko paired with?

"**I dunno."**

**Yes, but I do…and that's a secret…sort off. A pairing isn't really a major part of the story, but there is going to be one…eventually…it'll be a long haul is all I'm saying. Oh, and it will be yuri. Because all of the reasons. Next question; keeper of lore asks; **how is much of the 2 canon tales are gonna effect this story?

"**Eh?"**

**Probably not their first language Naruko- you can relate. Anyway, Naruto canon is non-existent in this fic; just some Naruto characters and some Naruto concepts. After all, there is a lack of Naruto/Negima crossovers where Naruto/Naruko is actually from the Negima world. Next question is from **_**Leez**_**- although maybe I should say the next smorgasbord of questions…erm, there IS a lot of questions here…I'll answer them in a Pm. **

**Next question is from OBSERVER01; **To naruko chan is there anyone among your classmates who you feel especially attracted to?

"**All of the ladies! Tall or short, flat or stacked, hot or cute! Yuri does not discriminate and neither do I! Yuri is a genre that transcends all!"**

**Thank you for that, Naruko. That was very, er, enlightening (even if it wasn't much of an answer). Welp, that's pretty much it for the questions, and I hope to hear more from you guys.**

"**Alright! That's five bowls in the bag!"**

**Actually Naruko, just two.**

"**EH?!"**

**I said you'd get one bowl for each question you answer- you answered two.**

"**B-B-But-"**

**Well guys, see you next time. **

"**YA' BASTARD I'LL KILL YA'!"**

**Good luck with that Ms. Fictional Character Who I Don't Technically Own.**

**Ja na.**

**(Edited 20/11/2014- fixed some grammatical errors and removed a few words)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, ever so sorry for the delay. University has started to pick up now, and I'm getting busy. Though the time has allowed me to feel better about this chapter than I did about chapter two. I felt like that one was a bit too rushed for my liking. Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>Naruko let out a small moan as she did a shoulder stretch, feeling the muscle pull. She had woken up in the rather unusual position of her arms stretched towards her bookshelf, which contained her rather impressive manga collection. Along the first few shelves were various Yuri works, published both officially and privately- though unfortunately in Naruko's opinion the official works were vastly outnumbered by the Dōjinshi. It was only in recent years that Yuri had become its own genre, with mangas like Jukkai me no Jukkai moving away from the stereotyped lesbians in Shonen manga. Jukkai me no Jukkai, as it happens, was on the top shelf. However, Naruko had heard that a magazine specifically dedicated to Yuri was coming out later in the year, and the blonde hadn't been that excited for something since her second ever bowl of ramen.<p>

Anyway; Naruko'd had a strange dream the night before, which involved her mangas declaring they were going to convert to maths text books and classic literature. Her dream-self had then watched as the books jumped into a large machine with Ayaka's face on it, before emerging as huge books on William Shakespeare and Algebra, the portrait of Ayaka laughing haughtily the entire time. Naruko had woken with a yell of "Not Willy!"- which out of context sounded very, very wrong- while stretching her arm towards the bookshelf in a very awkward manner. Her shoulder had suffered for it throughout the day, which didn't improve her attitude in class, which in turn did nothing to improve Negi's spirits. Which in turn, aggravated Ayaka, who reminded Naruko of her dream; and to make a long story short, in the end Naruko had to be restrained by Ku and Nagase Kaede (a girl slightly taller than Naruko, with light brown hair and eyes) to stop her punching- and most likely hospitalising, if not killing- the Class President. Fortunately for all involved, Satsuki quickly stopped her rage with the promise of ramen.

The matter was swiftly resolved, and in true 2-A fashion, forgotten almost as quickly. Naruko's shoulder pains hadn't though and Ku suggested a spar to help loosen it up, to which Naruko quickly agreed to. So, the two of them now stood in the Tatsumiya shrine, where Tatsumiya Mana (a tall girl with long black hair and skin a few shades lighter than Naruko's) had surprisingly allowed them to have their spar. Then again, the ten thousand Yen bribe helped a lot in regards to that.

"Come on, let's spar, aru!" Ku whined impatiently, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. "I going to win, aru!" Naruko grinned as she rolled her shoulder, squeezing it soothingly.

"Ha! That'd be a first, Ku. Ya's ain't beat me yet." Naruko threw a punch, nodding with satisfaction when she felt the tug on her muscle. 'Few more of them I reckon.' Ku pouted as Naruko threw a few more test punches, her bouncing increasing with her impatience.

From a nearby doorway stood Mana, dressed in a miko outfit, waiting for the spar to commence. Hazel eyes studied Naruko as the girl took her time to get ready, and she caught the small smirk on Naruko's lips at Ku's impatience. Mana suspected that Naruko was taking her time just to annoy Ku, but she didn't really care whether or not that was the case. All Mana cared about was making sure neither of 2-A's Super Strong Idiot Blondes destroyed her families shrine with their carelessness. Sure, she could have just said no to them sparring there, but she needed 10,000 Yen for a new gun that she'd recently had her eye on.

Ku, having finally had enough with Naruko's stalling, promptly charged her roommate with a brutal elbow to the midsection. Mana watched with narrowed eyes as the surely powerful strike slowed down considerably before pushing into Naruko's stomach, who showed no reaction other than a slight grunt.  
>'So it's true. She does have one.' The mercenary mused. Naruko went to slam her arm down on the back of Ku's head, but the shorter blonde grabbed the arm with her free hand, grunting heavily as her knees buckled slightly. Naruko grinned and grabbed hold of the arm near her stomach with her free hand, quickly following with a knee to the chest, which Ku released Naruko's other arm to block with the palm of her hand.<p>

Naruko's grin grew as she quickly grabbed the top of Ku's head, and with a twist of her waist she literally threw Ku behind her forcing the Chinese girl to let go of her knee. Naruko stumbled before lowering her raised leg and balancing herself, quickly turning on her foot as it hit the floor, causing a small web of cracks to spread from the impact zone. As she was doing this, Ku had righted herself in mid-air and landed, before pushing of the ground to jump into a flying kick. Naruko raised her arm up and blocked it, Ku's foot hitting her forearm with force, pushing Naruko back slightly. Naruko winced but swiftly grabbed Ku's foot and spun.

Ku's eyes turned into white dots, yelling out an "Aru!" as she span. The Chinese girl's world went blurry as they moved, and then Naruko let go of the girl, flinging away her once again. As soon as she threw Ku, Naruko ran after her flying friend and slid under her, before throwing up a fist and punching her in the back. Ku's flight stopped, and the girl cried out in pain, before rolling off Naruko's fist and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ah yeah another win to me!" Naruko cheered, fist pumping in joy as she jumped to her feet. Ku groaned and rolled onto her feet, rubbing her back with a wince.

"One more, aru!" And without any further warning Ku span, throwing a palm strike towards Naruko's face. Naruko blinked in surprise, then grinned and met the palm strike with a head-butt. Both girls cried out, and Ku jumped back to cradle her palm while Naruko held her head. Mana watched them, her face actually looking more deadpan than usual.

'Idiots.'

"What your head made of, aru?" Ku hissed, shaking her hand in an attempt to alleviate the numbness spreading through it.

"My head? What about ya' hand?" Shaking her head, Naruko ignored the pain and shoulder barged at Ku with speed. Ku barely reacted in time, twisting out the way to narrowly avoid the charge (which, in her experience, felt like how she imagined being hit by a speeding car would probably feel), using the momentum of the movement to throw a strike at Naruko's back. Ku's fist slowed down just enough for Naruko's shoulder barge to take her out of the range of her friend's fist. Once out of the way, Naruko turned on her heel and once more they faced each other down.

"Guess shoulder better, aru?" Ku muttered, feeling a small bead of sweat on her forehead. If that shoulder barge had hit, she knew it would be over. '_Some things you don't get up from._' She recalled the last time she had been hit by one- _her_ shoulder was out of commission for weeks. She'd been downed instantly; though in all fairness to her, it had been a long fight- fatigue, plus powerful strike to the sternum, equals end of fight.

"Yup; never better!" Naruko grinned, rolling her shoulder comfortably, the pain from earlier non-existent. "Ready for more, or you gonna pussy out?" Ku's eyes narrowed, her mouth twitching into a slow grin at the challenge.

"Bring it, aru." Mana sighed as the two once again came to blows, grateful that nothing had been destroyed yet. Her eyes lingered on Naruko as they two sparred, watching as Ku's blows continued to land on Naruko, yet not having much effect. She shifted, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame she stood next to, continuing to watch the show before her, her face set in stoicism. Things finally came to an end when, in her excitement, Naruko punched Ku in the back of the head- in the middle of dodging a palm strike- a little too hard and Ku's eyes rolled into white. The martial artist immediately collapsed, falling into the land of unconsciousness; Naruko looked down at her friend with a pout. She picked her up and took her to the side, laying her next to the wall by Mana.

"I'm impressed. You didn't destroy anything this time." Mana's voice was as flat as always, and Naruko was unable to tell how she felt about the matter. Naruko smirked and shrugged.

"Whaddaya say to a spar, Mana?" The two teens stared right into each other's eyes, being two of the few in their age group tall enough to do so. "I ain't done yet, and I've always wanted to fight ya'." Mana raised a brow- a slight motion that Naruko almost missed.

"Sure, for another 10,000 Yen." She slowly reached into her miko robe, pulling out two black handguns with two things on the end- silencers, Naruko believed. The blonde grinned.

"Put it on Chao's ta-" BANG! Naruko flinched, gunfire ringing in her ears as a bullet fell to the ground- she stared at it with wide eyes. "Ya' using real bullets?!" Mana smirked, pointing the other gun at Naruko, aiming both weapons at her head.

"Let's see how many bullets it takes to actually injure you."

* * *

><p>Naruko grinned widely at the entrance to the large bathing area- naked as you like, with only a silver amulet on a chain hanging between her breasts. The amulet was big enough to fit in the palm of Naruko's hand, and the letters C.e.M. were inscribed on the front. As she not so discreetly eyed up the current inhabitants, Mana eyed her neutrally through one eye, before moving into the water, while Ku went off to talk to Chao. For some reason no one seemed to care that they were being ogled- a few were too busy staring at her and Mana with depressed looks on their faces. Seeing Ayaka in the few, Naruko twitched as she remembered her dream, but with so many naked girls around her it was impossible for her to stay angry for any extended period of time. (Behind some plants, Asuna twitched, seeing Naruko's perverted gaze and feeling violated, despite it not being set on her).<p>

"-a lot of _unusual _people in our class…" Ayaka laughed nervously, adding with a whisper "Are they really middle school students?" Next to her, another girl joined her in nervous laughter. She had long dark green hair with two ahoge poking out of her scalp, and red eyes behind rectangular, half rimmed glasses. This girl was Saotome Haruna, Naruko's friend and the one who introduced her to manga- including the 'wonders' of Yuri.

"L-Let's stop the breast size contest here…" She agreed shakily; which was heard by both Naruko- whose ears perked up across the room- and Narutaki Fumika, one of the Narutaki twins, who had pink hair in two buns, and large blue eyes, traits she shared with her twin-tailed sister.

"Eh? What contest?"

"N-NOTHING!" Ayaka yelled nervously, holding her hand to her mouth and laughing nervously once again.

"It seems the person with the biggest breasts gets to keep Negi-sensei in their room." Explained one Ayase Yue, a short girl with long purple hair and blue eyes: and everyone in the bath- which happened to include nearly everyone in the class by this point- turned to the conversation. Many voices then proceeded to yell out, but the voice that was heard loudest was Naruko's.

"I'LL JUDGE IT!" The yells stopped, and they all turned to the blonde, a mix of deadpans, glares, and curious stares being thrown her way. Undeterred by the attention, Naruko crossed her arms under her breasts and gave a large grin. "I can tell a girl's measurements just by looking at them!"

"How?! You don't even know your times tables!" A voice- that sounded suspiciously like Asuna- called out in indignant shock, but it was ignored by the group of girls crowding Naruko, demanding that she 'measure' them.

"What are my measurements?!"

"Tell me mine!"

"Mine first!" Naruko's grin practically covered her face as she unabashedly stared at their naked bodies, using all of her will power to stop blood pouring from her nose.

'BEST DAY EVER!' "83-56-79! 72-53-72! 84-58-84!" She fired off in rapid succession- impressive when you consider where all the blood in her head was likely flowing to. Haruna sidled up to her, bare chest boldly stuck out.

"What about me?" Naruko took a long- probably more than necessary- look at her body.

"87-67-88- nice!" The two shared a thumbs-up between them. Naruko then turned around and looked expectantly at Ayaka, who covered herself with a towel. "What about you, Iinchou? Wanna know how ya' fare?" Ayaka glared.

"Not on your life! Besides, how do we know you're not making all this up?"

"But she got mine right!" One of the girls piped up- a girl with pink hair and green eyes called Sasaki Makie. She was promptly ignored.

"You could be saying all of this so that you can declare that yours are the biggest so you'll have Negi-sensei all to yourself!"

"You stupid or summit: Chizuru's boobs are the biggest- mine are the second biggest." 'Genetics for the win mother fuckers!'

"What are your measurements then, Naruko-san?" Ayaka asked, narrowing her eyes on the other blonde, who scratched her head in thought.

"Er…about 91-62-87? Roughly?"

"Roughly? How can we trust those measurements you gave if you can't even be sure of your own?!"

"It's a gift, I don't question it."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means shut up."

"Very mature."

"Nya!" Naruko stuck her tongue out at Ayaka, who bristled in annoyance.

"Grk!" As the others were distracted with watching the interaction with some amusement, Asuna decided it was the perfect time for her and Negi to make their escape from their hiding spot.

"Hey, Negi! Now's our chance to escape!"

"Eh?" Negi ran after her, but in his haste his foot caught Asuna's, sending the two sprawling to the ground. Ayaka and Naruko's argument was cut short as the two escapees landed with loud grunts, the sound of skin hitting tile resonating throughout the room.

"Eh?" Ayaka turned her head, and an angry blush spread across her face, while the other girls started yelling in surprise.

"Ah! Negi-sensei!"

"It's Negi-kun!" Naruko couldn't care less that Negi was currently amongst them, not when she was busy staring at Asuna's swimsuit clad backside. Ayaka was less distracted.

"A-ASUNA-SAN! UH- pushing down N-N-N-Negi-sensei while he's h-half naked- what are you-!?" Asuna quickly scrambled to her knees, smiling awkwardly with a dismissive wave.

"A-Ahahaha…you see…this is…um…you know…"

"E-Even if he is out class teacher, I will not allow such inappropriate conduct!" Ayaka shrieked, grabbing Asuna by the front of her one piece and shaking her violently. "And what about the age difference!"

"I-It's a big misunderstanding Iinchou!"

"I knew we couldn't leave Negi-sensei to you!" Naruko grinned as she watched, hoping to see the fight get more intense; maybe involving a violent grapple on the floor, with Ayaka's towel coming loose and Asuna's swimsuit getting torn. The image made her giggle perversely and next to her, Chao eyed her uneasily.

'I don't want to know what's going on in her head right now…though I have a good idea…' She shifted away, putting some distance between her and the perverted blonde. A sudden gust of wind ruffled Naruko's hair, and Naruko opened her eyes in surprise.

'I didn't know this was an open air bath.' Naruko looked up, only to see a white ceiling above them. Looking back down, her eyes bulged like Asuna's swimsuit currently was. Naruko was only further confused, 'But, Asuna's ain't that big…My head hurts.' The poor idiot whined miserably.

"ASUNA WINS!" Sakurako declared, raising her fist into the air as almost everyone else cheered with her. Ayaka was not one of them.

"W-Wait a minute here! There's no way that could have been natural! Naruko san" She rounded on Naruko, who was holding her head as a headache started forming, "tell me Asuna-san's real measurements!" Even through her confusion, Naruko couldn't help but say;

"I'm not telling you her measurements, you perv."

"LOOK WHO'S CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK!"

"Racist."

"UUUUURRRRRRGHK!"

BANG- Everything stopped when Asuna's 'breasts', which had only been getting 'larger' exploded, causing some of the others to run away in shock. A piece of the swimsuit landed on Naruko's face; she stood there blankly for a moment.

"…Chao..." The genius sidled up to the blonde.

"Yes, Naruko?"

"I'm confused." Chao patted her on the head consolingly.

"I know Naruko, I know." She ceased the patting and removed the cloth from Naruko's face. "I'm also confused." Naruko blinked, before her vision was once again obscured, this time by a piece of paper. "I'm confused as to why Mana gave me this slip of paper, saying I owe her _150,000 yen_." Naruko grinned sheepishly, stepping away and scratching the back of her head.

"Ahahahahaha…" Chao's gaze was flat and deadly, her face covered in shadows.

"No more robots for two weeks."

"…yes mam."

"And you're going to work at Chao Bao Zi for those two weeks."

"…yes mam." Chao nodded, lowering the piece of paper and stepping back slightly.

"Good, now take a bath already, you stink." Lowering her head Naruko nodded and slipped into the water, moping at the loss of her 'Robot Privileges' once again. The deadly look vanished from Chao's face and she slid in next to Naruko with a smile. "So, I bet you've grown familiar with how Mana fights now, hmm?" Naruko's mood vanished and she nodded happily.

"Yup, she's tough alright." Chao laughed quietly, relaxing further into the water, glancing at Mana who was washing herself nearby.

"That's a seal of approval if I ever heard one." The two sat silently for a bit, watching as the others filtered back in and joined the rest, continuing whatever conversations they were having before the breast size contest, as if it never happened. The Chinese inventor sweatdropped at her classes blasé attitude; nothing ever seemed to bother them for long. It was refreshing, seeing them enjoy life without any worries. 'I'll protect this feeling; they won't have to suffer my future. I'll make sure of it.' The sound of shifting water alerted them to another presence.

"Hello Chao-san, Naruko-san." A girl with black hair and green eyes lowered herself next to Chao, her hair free from its usual twin braids, hanging free down her neck.

"Hey Hakase!" Naruko greeted through a yawn, stretching her arms above her head, bringing them down and crossing them behind her head. Chao gagged and turned away, covering her nose disdainfully.

"For the love of- put your arms down Naruko!" The blonde shrugged and did so, and Satomi watched them with amusement. Catching Chao's eye, Hakase spoke up.

"I wanted to discuss _that_ with you, Chao-san." Chao's eyes narrowed, scrutinising her fellow scientist.

"Which _that_ would _that_ be?" Hakase's eyes widened slightly before she shook her head.

"What we discussed this morning, Chao-san." Chao's expression switched back to its normal, friendly gaze.

"Ah yes, that _that_."

"What's _that_? It's not **that** is it? Or even 'that'- or that that?" Naruko closed her eyes and lowered herself further into the water, blowing bubbles miserably. "Imma confused again." She grumbled into the water, making it sound like a spluttered gargle.

"No Naruko, it's not any of those thats- it's nothing that concerns you anymore." Hakase blinked, but then she 'ahd' in realisation.

"You've removed her 'Robot Privilege' again, haven't you?" Naruko sat up, her eyes wide.

"Is it about a robot?! Tell me tell me tell me!" Chao shook her head.

"You don't even get to _talk_ about robots for two weeks, Naruko." Naruko slumped once more.

"Mmmmmm, its Mana's fault not mine!"

"Did Mana keep asking you for spars?"

"…No- but she charged me for them!"

"No she charged me for them!" Chao corrected. Naruko shrugged.

"Details, details- anyway if she wasn't so strong then I wouldn't of wanted to fight her so much, so it's her fault."

"How does that work?!"

"I dunno, ya's the genius." Chao's brow twitched.

"You- I'll limit the restriction to one week if you admit you're wrong."

"Deal!" Naruko grinned, and Chao blinked in surprise.

"Why does it feel like I lost that argument?" Hakase clasped her on the shoulder, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Most likely because you did, Chao-san." Chao twitched, looking at Naruko incredulously.

'What the hell just happened?' Naruko hummed cheerfully as she washed with a blissfully blank expression on her face.

"Naruko win aru." Ku added her two yen from next to her fellow blonde, and Chao jumped in surprise.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Chao wailed, starting to lose her grasp on the situation. Ku smiled blankly, her expression the same as Naruko's.

"Been here whole time, aru."

"…Of course you have." Chao sighed and sunk down, her face half submerged in water. 'Why do _I_ feel like the idiot in this conversation?' Despite herself, she smiled under the water. 'Oh well, I'll just work her extra hard at Chao Bao Zi.' Naruko may have somehow managed to reduce her punishment, but Chao would make sure to cram two weeks worth into one. 'Oh Naruko, you would have been better off with the two weeks.'

* * *

><p>Omake- Bits you didn't see<p>

"Hey Mana, mind if we spar here?" Mana blinked, staring at the two blondes who were standing in the middle of her family's shrine. She had emerged from inside to scope out the intruders she heared from inside, and she now stood in the doorway. Mana thought about it, before shrugging.

"Sure, just don't make a racket." She went back inside to attend to her shrine duties, but as soon as she stepped inside a loud crash had her turning on her feet. She stared in muted shock as the square floor in the middle of the grounds split down the middle. What was once a pristine floor now bore a large crack that spread from Naruko's foot, presumably caused by the hell drop that Naruko assumedly just performed.

"Erm…oops." Mana twitched, reaching for a gun. The two blondes paled and fled for their lives. The mercenary stood there, staring at the crack, before she snapped out of it and chased after the idiots.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"SOZ/SORRY-ARU!"

Omake end

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, chapter 3 with an added Omake.<strong>

**Do you think this was better than chapter 2? It was, wasn't it? Agree, disagree? Review and tell me!**

**And of course, it's time for another Question Time with Naruko! How you feelin' Naruko?**

"**..."**

"**Are you still angry about last time?"**

"…**Mmm."**

**Alright then, you'll get two bowls for every question, not just the ones you answer.**

"**Bring on the questions bitch!"**

**There we go. First question is from **_**SanDemonMax-Burning Music**_**- wow, that's a mouthful. I'd hate to have to log in with that on my iPod. Anyway, they ask: **If you could only date ONE of your classmates, who would you pick?

"…"

…**Naruko…**

"…"

**I think you broke her. Come on Naruko, can't you narrow it down at all?**

"**E-Er…That is…er…w-well, erm…H-Haruna?"**

**Really; is that because she's as perverted as you are?**

"**I-I guess…I dunno."**

**Well you'd be a good match I suppose.**

"**W-Whatever."**

**Ok next question is from **_**Kinunatzs**_**- hey great to hear from you again! Anyway, they ask:** is Naruko a Reincarnation or the Original One? and does the Elemental Nations Exist in the Negima-verse or is it in the past?

"'**Course I'm me! Who else would I be? And Elemental where-now"**

**To clarify- Naruko was born in the Negima universe, and the Elemental Nations are not a thing. Ok, that's all the questions we have an-**

"**WAIT?! That's it? Wow no one really gives a shit do they?"**

**N-Now now, Naruko, chapter 2 wasn't that great really, it's not surprising that it didn't get many reviews.**

"**Feh, whatever. OI! Assholes-"**

**Naruko don't call our readers assholes-**

"**Whatever- review damn it! And ask questions! I want more ramen damn it!"**

**Erm yes, well… bye.**

"**Later assholes!"**

**So sorry about her- she's uncontrollable.**

"**RAMEN!"**

**Yes ok, fine. **

**Until next time!**

**P.s. feel free to ask other characters questions as well, either about Naruko or about anything really.**

**(Edited 30/11/2014- fixed issue with Japanese bathing etiquette, fixed spelling mistakes)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeesh," Haruna whistled, holding up the manga to get a closer look at it, "you really messed this one up, didn't you?" She gingerly turned a page, wincing when she heard a tearing sound, presumably from where the dried blood had stuck the pages together. Naruko gasped at the sound and snatched the book away from her.

"Don't tear it!" She snapped, hugging the manga to her chest and turning away slightly, pouting angrily at Haruna. They were currently in home room, waiting for Negi to arrive and do the register. Earlier that morning, Naruko had the idea to ask Haruna if she could think of a way to restore her Chirality manga. So she had put it in her bag and took it to class. Upon entering, she marched over to Haruna's table and slammed the book on it, startling the mangaka from her conversation with Yue.

"It's already ruined," said midget pointed out, speaking around a straw with her usual blank expression, "a little bit of tearing isn't going to matter now."

"Aw, who asked ya'!" Naruko snapped, sticking her tongue out petulantly.

"Sorry, Naruko, but there's not really much you can do about it- it' pretty wrecked." Haruna told her, somewhat sympathetic to her fellow manga lovers plight. She rubbed her chin, her ahoge twitching as she thought. "You could probably restore it, but it would cost a lot of money."

"Why not just buy a new one?" Yue deadpanned. "Problem solved." Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, noob! You don't get it!" Yue gazed blankly at the manga cover that was shoved into her face. "This is a limited edition copy, signed by the mangaka himself! It's unreplaceable!"

"You don't say." She droned monotonously, pushing the book away from her face with her pointer finger. "At the end of that day, it's soaked in blood. Signed or not, it's worthless now anyway." Naruko gasped, once again pulling the book into her chest.

"Worthless! How dare you!" She brought the book to her face, rubbing it against her cheek, "Don't listen to her! You're not worthless."

"And now she's talking to it." Yue's brow twitched as she sucked on her juice box, "Wonderful." She turned away and faced the front of the classroom, clearly done with the conversation. Haruna grinned at her friend, before looking back at Naruko, glasses flashing.

"I could probably restore it for you," Naruko blinked and gave Haruna her full attention, "for a small fee. I'll even give you the 'friends and family' discount." Naruko grinned, but then frowned and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"…How much?"

"Only for the small price of 8000 yen!" Haruna grinned, crossing her arms under her breasts. Naruko's eyes widened.

"EH?! I don't have that kind of money!"

"How much would that be without the discount?" Yue wondered. Naruko pointed at her, her lips pursed and nodding frantically.

"Exactly! What kinda 'friends and family discount' is that? Some 'friend' you are then!" Haruna's glasses flashed, revealing her devious eyes.

"Oh, really? Ok then, come here." She beckoned Naruko with her hand, and the blonde brought her head closer. Haruna leant over and whispered into her ear, and Naruko's eyes shot open.

"EH! THAT MUCH!" She yelled, bug eyed and gaping. Haruna nodded, a sagely expression on her face.

"Exactly- see how much I'm knocking off for you?" Naruko grabbed her by the lapels, staring up at her with sparkling eyes from a knelt position on the floor.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted ya', Paru-sama!" Haruna nodded again, patting Naruko on the head.

"You are forgiven my child." Nearby Nodoka, who had listened to the whole conversation, sweatdropped as Yue's deadpan broke records.

"I'm not sure which of them is the bigger idiot." She muttered irately. Nodoka just smiled weakly, sweatdrop growing.

"Y-Yue…"

"Why am I suddenly worried about my bank account?" Chao asked aloud as she approached the group, eyeing up the classes biggest perverts with a wary look. Haruna's face fell a little when she saw the genius, and it fell further when Naruko turned to her.

"Haruna said she could fix 'Chirality' for me! At a discount too" The blonde's grin was miles wide, and those present swore they saw sparkles in them. Chao raised a brow, giving the artist a look.

"Oh really? And how much are you going to want to borrow of me this time?" Naruko opened her mouth to answer, but Haruna cut her off.

"A-Actually, I'll do it for free!" She declared, raising her hands up slightly, laughing a little nervously. Naruko blinked.

"Eh? But I thought you were gonna do it for 8 grand?" Chao's brow went higher, and with it did Haruna's hands, with some added waving.

"W-What? No, where did you hear that? Who'd charge their friend over something so important to them? Ha ha ha!" Naruko just looked stupefied, and Haruna glanced behind the blonde, sighing in relief when Chao smiled.

"Wow, isn't that nice of you!" Haruna laughed again, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"W-Well, you know me…" Chao smiled again and turned around, making her way to her desk and Haruna sighed in relief. 'Holy shit! Who knew Chao's eyes could look so scary!'

'Like hell Naruko's getting any more money out of me!' Chao thought darkly, her thoughts hidden behind her smile. Naruko, still lost, turned to Nodoka and Yue.

"I'm confused…" She almost whined. Yue sighed in annoyance.

"Don't be; just be glad it's happening." Naruko didn't have time to respond since Negi entered the room at last.

"Good morning class!" Near the end of the lesson, Negi told the class that he would be doing as Takahata used to do and testing a few them before they could leave, getting a groan from both Asuna and Naruko, the latter of which's head fell onto her desk. Miraculously, the desk didn't crack.

* * *

><p>"And so…2-A's 'Baka Rangers' have assembled!" Six members of the class stood at the front of the room; with four doing half-hearted poses, one staring blankly out of the window, and the other slamming her hand down on a desk.<p>

"WHO'S A BAKA RANGER?!" Asuna yelled, embarrassed tears creeping from the corner of her eyes. Her yell brought Naruko's attention away from the window.

"Which one am I again?"

"Baka Green." Yue told her, turning slightly to look at her as she spoke to her, "It was all that was left." Naruko pouted.

"I want orange."

"That's too similar to yellow."

"YOU'RE too similar to yellow!" Yue completely ignored her fellow 'Ranger' and turned away from her, causing her to pout further and cross her arms. "…Racist." While Yue continued to ignore the blonde, Asuna crossed her arms as well, closing her eyes in annoyance.

"So I can't study! So what! This school's just an escalator school anyway! It's not like I can't go to high school!" Negi smiled slyly and turned away, closing his eyes.

"But Asuna-san, Takamichi would be sad at how bad your English grades were!"

"Uuu!" Asuna's face flared up as she flinched. "F-Fine…All I've got to do is take the class, right?" Soon they were sat down, with Yue, Makie, and Asuna at the front three tables, and Kaede, Ku, and Naruko at the three tables in the next row.

"First, we'll be having a little test composed of ten marks." Negi told them as he held up a copy of said test. "You can't leave until you score at least 6, ok?"

"Why?" Naruko asked, boredly tapping a pencil against the desk she sat at. "What's stopping me just walking out?" She smirked as Negi blanched a little. However, instead of abiding he stood up straighter.

"Be-Because, if not then I'll tell Takamichi that you're being uncooperative."

"Tch." Naruko stopped tapping her pencil and glared at the door. Negi sighed in relief, wiping his forehead with his blazer sleeve.

'Thank you, Takamichi!' Negi cheered internally glad that what the elder teacher told him to say worked.

"_If Uzumaki-kun starts being difficult, just tell her that you'll come straight to me about it." The smoker smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder. "No one will blame you for pulling that one; Uzumaki-kun's stubbornness is legendary amongst the staff. I'm one of the few teachers she'll really listen to." Negi nodded, smiling widely._

"_Thank you so much!" He glomped the man, almost crying with relief. Takamichi sweatdropped, patting his young colleague on the head awkwardly._

"_Er, no problem."_

"Very well, please begin!" Naruko glared at her test, moving her pencil to the first question.

'…I hate English.'

"I'm done." Naruko's head snapped up, and she gaped as Yue brought her test to Negi's desk. The boy-teacher was similarly surprised.

"Eh? Already?!" Naruko's brow twitched as Negi's expression brightened more and more as he marked the test. "Un! Ayase Yue-san from Seat 4 scores nine marks! You pass!" Naruko growled and ignored the continued conversation.

'Damn that Yue! She makes the rest of us look bad!' She picked up the test and glared at the questions, attempting to string the letters together into words she could understand. 'Errrr…GAH! English uses too many words!' She looked from the Kanji 'Hana', and tried to think of the right translation. 'Err…I think it's…floser?' With a nod she wrote down her answer. 'Pah, this is well easy! I'll be outta here like that!' She snapped her fingers to emphasis her point, causing Asuna to look over her shoulder briefly, before she shrugged and went back to her paper.

"DONE-ARU!"

"I'm finished Negi-kun!" Glancing up from her test, she saw that Ku, Makie, and Kaede were standing at the front waiting for Negi to finish seeing off Yue, Haruna, and Nodoka as the three left. Negi quickly marked their tests, staring at their awful scores, the highest being a three.

"Er, what about you, Asuna-san?" Asuna frowned and shoved her paper towards Negi, who sweatdropped when he marked her for two correct answers out of ten. While he gaped the girl looked away in embarrassment. "E-Erm, well, Uzumaki-san?" He walked over to her desk and accepted the paper she handed to him (rather smugly at that). His eyes widened as he read through her answers. 'Wrong, wrong, wrong, wro-I think that's actually Latin!' With a large sweatdrop at that odd mistake, he shakily drew a nice clean zero on her paper. Naruko's face fell when he handed her the paper back.

"Damn it!" She groaned as her head hit the desk, and unfortunately unlike her own this one did crack.

"O-Ok then!" Negi yelled, waving his arms frantically, "I'll discuss the points now!"

"Ok!"

"Once I'm done, we'll try the test again." He went to Makie and pointed to one of her questions. "Um, let's see…you do this here, and here…"

"Un. Un." He moved onto Naruko and looked at question one.

"Ok, Uzumaki-san, if you take this vowel here and-" Naruko gazed at her test blankly, wishing she were anywhere but where she was at this instant.

'URGH! Gimme work at the restaurant over this any day!' She glanced at the door longingly. 'Heck, I'll deal with Takahata if I hafta! Anything to get away from here!'

"Sensei! We're done-aru!" Naruko glared at her friend, her left eyebrow twitching.

'You mocking me or summit Ku?!' Negi took their papers and quickly marked them.

"Ah! Seat 20's Nagase-san! Seat 12's Kue Fei-san! You both got 8 out of ten! You passed!"

"All right!"

"HOW?!" Naruko blurted, grabbing her hair tightly. "Ku can hardly speak Japanese!" Ku smiled awkwardly and scratched her neck.

"I learning Japanese too, so I got to do my best-aru." She explained to Negi, who laughed a little. Naruko just dropped her head on her desk again, causing the crack from earlier to spread.

"Sensei! I'm done!" Naruko didn't even lift her head to watch as Makie handed her test to Negi.

"Yes! Seat 16's Makie-san! You got 6 out of ten! You just made it!"

"Sorry for being so dumb, sensei!" Naruko flipped her off under the table.

"U-Um, I guess that only leaves Asuna-san and Uzumaki-san…"

'Fuck this!' Naruko growled, sliding from her chair and going under the table. As Negi was distracted with marking Asuna's paper, Naruko crawled to the next table across, and then to the next, before rolling out from underneath and crawling towards the open window. She pulled herself up and already had one leg out the window before she was spotted.

"Uzumaki-san?!" Negi yelled, surprised as he caught his student trying to sneak out. Naruko turned around and smirked.

"Soz teach, but I ain't doing this crap! Later!" And with that, she jumped out of the window.

"UZUMAKI-SAN!" She heard Negi cry as she landed in a roll. Quickly getting to her feet, she turned back to the window to see Negi sticking his head out of it. She saluted, grinning cheekily at the panicking teacher.

"Later sensei!" She turned on her heel and ran off.

"UZUMAKI-SAN! COME BAAACK!" Negi watched with wide eyes as she vanished around a corner, slumping once he realised she wasn't coming back. Asuna just watched with a blank gaze, a small sweatdropped being her only visible reaction to the scene she just witnessed.

"HA! FREEDOM!" Naruko yelled as she ran through the campus, her arms victoriously raised into the air. "It ain't never been this sweet!" She stopped and tilted her head thoughtfully. "Well, except… back then…"

"Naruko? You're out already?" The blonde snapped out of her reminiscing and looked to Chao, who just so happened to be walking towards her. Naruko froze, before laughing.

"Of course! As if I could be held back by some dumb test! Easy peasy, no sweat!" Chao stopped in front of her, regarding her with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Riiiight, why don't I believe you?" Naruko's grin faltered slightly. Chao stared for a moment. "Oh well, never mind." Naruko sighed in relief, before freezing again at the genius' next words. "This just means that you can come and work at the Chao Bao Zi like we discussed." Naruko's soul practically flew from her mouth as Chao dragged her away.

"B-But…freedom…" As the depressed blonde was dragged to her 'doom', Takamichi watched from around the corner of a building with a small smile.

"I suppose that's punishment enough for Uzumaki-kun." He chuckled as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Ah, the problems of teenagers." He dropped the stub of his cancer stick and rubbed it out with his heel. He watched the two walk away for a moment, before turning around and walking the way Naruko came from. "I wonder how Negi-kun is doing with the after class group? Minus Uzumaki-kun, of course." He chuckled again as he heard said girl cry out again.

"MY PRECIOUS FREEEEDOOOOOM!"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

"WAAAAAAAA!"

Later that night, Naruko collapsed in her bed, exhausted from her evening of hard work. She could fight for hours without rest, but waiting tables? Without breaking anything!? Now THAT was exhausting. Across from her was Satsuki, who was finishing getting ready for bed.

"_Good work today, Naruko-san, keep it up for the rest of the week!_" Naruko groaned into her pillow, weakly flipping the chef off, who stifled a giggle.

"…I hate money." The blonde mumbled, before her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day after class, Naruko and Chao were hanging out into the courtyard, with Chao doing some sort of calculations on paper, ignoring Naruko while she complained about the work she had to do last night. After a while, Naruko stopped ranting once she spotted some trouble going on with some girls from their class.<p>

"Hey, Chao, can I go over there and fight them?" Naruko pointed at the seniors harassing some of their classmates. "Come on, please? Just a little?" Chao looked up from her notes and narrowed her eyes on the scene and hummed in thought.

"Ok fine, but if a teacher comes along let them handle it. And yes," She continued when Naruko opened her mouth, "even if it's Negi-bouzu." Naruko sighed in aggravation and rolled her eyes.

"Fine fine, if ya' insist." She shoved her hands in her pockets and strolled over to the quarrelling group, walking past Makie and Izumi Ako- a girl with short silver hair- as they ran with tears in the corners of their eyes. "Hey, you bitches looking for a fight?" Naruko grinned as she called out to the seniors, grabbing theirs and her classmate's attentions. Naruko cracked her knuckles, before she also cracked her neck. "Cus ya' see, imma kinda stressed right now, so I wanna let off some steam, you get me?" What looked to be the ring leader dropped a girl with black hair in a side ponytail, and brown eyes, she held by the scruff of the neck (Akashi Yuna) and crossed her arms as she looked down her nose at the blonde.

"You want to end up like them, you brat?" She sneered as some of her lackeys came up behind her, all of them smirking at Naruko.

"Naruko-san!" Akira-a girl with long black hair- called in surprise, before shaking her head. "Wait no, they're too strong!" One of the seniors- a girl with long blonde hair- smirked and picked up a ball that was by her feet.

"Alright then, you want some you brat? Then here," she threw the ball up in the air, before jumping after it and smashing it towards Naruko, "I'll give it you!" She fell back to the ground with a vicious grin, which widened when the ball hit Naruko's face. The victorious smirk fell, however when the ball just dropped to the ground, not having had any obvious effect on Naruko's face. "Wh-What?! But that was my hardest hit!"

"Huh, that was your best?" Naruko huffed, resting a fist on her hip and pouting, "That were nothing! I've walked into doors that've hurt more than that!" She picked up the ball and reared her arm back, closing her left eye and sticking her tongue out as she aimed. "How bout I show ya' how it's done!"

"Hey! You people, stop right there!" All present turned as Negi ran onto the scene, waving his arms about frantically. Naruko sighed and dropped the ball, opting to sit on it instead, resting her elbows on her thighs and holding her head up with her hands. "Who is it that's been picking on the students from my class? P-Picking on others isn't nice! I'm a teacher and I'm going to get mad!" Naruko snorted in amusement, grinning slightly as she watched.

'Pfft, is the brat trying to act tough? He's about as hard as a boob! Heh heh, boobs.' Naruko grinned perversely at the thought, hiding a snicker behind her hand. The seniors were similarly unimpressed, finding Negi to be adorable rather than intimidating.

"Kyaa! He's so cute!"

"A ten year old teacher!"

"You're kidding! This is the 10 year old teacher we've been hearing rumours about?!" Negi just gaped in shock at the blatant disrespect as they crowded and fought over who got to hug him. Naruko's levity dropped and she frowned in annoyance.

'What is it about him, huh? He's just some kid, nothing cute about him! Not like he's a girl or anything…' The image of a lolita teacher popped into her head, and she blushed slightly. 'Now THAT would be cute!' She shook her head as she watched them pull him back and forth as they argued over him. 'Buncha' weirdos.'

"Cut it out, you old hags!" The ringleader of the seniors was hit hard in the back of the head by a volleyball, launched by Asuna. Next to her was Ayaka who held another ball, ready to be thrown as well.

"What the hell?! Hey!" The seniors turned around angrily and glared at the younger girls, while Negi gaped in surprise.

"A-Asuna-san and Iinchou?!" Ayaka dropped the ball and brought her now free hand up to her chins as she regarded the angry seniors.

"This place has always been used by class 2-A, might we ask that you _old_ ladies vacate the premises. Too much physical exertion can't be healthy for such old ladies."

"W-What did you call us?!" One screeched angrily, shaking her fist in rage. Ayaka smirked.

"In short, our Negi-sensei-HEY!" She cried as Asuna pushed her out of the way.

"Just shut up for a sec, will you? Anyway, you guys had better get out of here! Just because you're seniors doesn't give you the right to push others around!" The head senior calmly examined the two.

"Hmph, you talk big, but you're just a kid." She glanced at the still seated Naruko, and then back to Asuna and Ayaka. "I know those three…Kagurzaka Asuna, Yukihiro Ayaka, and Uzumaki Naruko…They're just middle schoolers, but they're quite renowned."

"Oi! You trying to insult me or something!" Naruko yelled, shaking her fist at the dark haired girl. "What the hell does renowned mean, ya' bitch!" All present sweatdropped.

"She's as stupid as I've heard." The senior muttered, a small sweatdrop sliding down the back of her head. She shook it off before grinning viciously. "You'd better do as your senpais say." She directed her grin at Asuna. "Kagurzaka Asuna! Kids like you should go play in some little corner of their own!" Naruko yawned and slid off the ball she sat on, knocking it from side to side with her hands as the trash talk continued.

'Bored now!' She looked at Negi, who was meekly trying to stop the argument before it could go any further. 'What a wimp.' She leant back on her hands and blew a raspberry, looking up at the sky in boredom. 'I wanna fight something already, two days without robots is way too much! And I've still got like three days to go…or is it five? Oh man don't let it be five!' The argument got louder.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS?! DAMN BRAT!" Naruko quickly looked back, grinning as she saw a brawl about to start.

"Thems fighting words!" She jumped to her feet in excitement, but then she deflated when she saw Takahata arrive on the scene. "DAMN IT!" She kicked the ground angrily- creating a large indent- and walked off, knowing that any chance of a fight was gone now that 'Death Glasses' Takahata had intervened. She stormed back over to Chao, who smiled at her.

"Too bad! Oh well, there's only five days left until you get can fight my robots again." Naruko stopped in her tracks, her head falling in depression.

"I hate my life." She mumbled, sadly following Chao as they made their way to the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Takahata-sensei sure was cool back there, wasn't he?" Ako asked aloud as she changed into her P.E. shirt. Class 2-A were currently in the process of getting changed for P.E. class. Naruko snorted as she pulled on her shorts.<p>

"Yeah right; sure was lame ya' mean." She complained loudly, moving on to tying her shoe laces. "He stopped it before it got good!"

"Silence you delinquent!" Ayaka scolded her, pointing at the taller blonde snobbishly. "Not all of us want to fight everything that moves."

"Aren't you being a little hypocritical there, Iinchou?" Chao piped up, looking at the Class President slyly. "After all, weren't you in the thick of it too?" Ayaka choked indignantly, turning around and changing her shirt, ignoring the question. Konoka blinked in confusion and turned to Asuna.

"Did something happen?" Asuna crossed her arms.

"We had a fight with the seniors." She said with her eyes closed.

"Eeeh?! Again?!" Fumika exclaimed, "You'll all get beaten up."

"Nah, those pussies ain't shit!" Naruko waved her hand dismissively, "Buncha wimps the lot of them."

"Come to think of it, you did take a volleyball to the face from one of them didn't you, Naruko-san." Akira said sweatdropping as she remembered the incident.

"Speaking of wimps," Yuna added, putting her shorts on under her skirt, "Negi-kun was just a bit pathetic back there, huh?"

"Ah, but he's only ten years old, so there's really no helping it…" Makie added. Done with her shirt, Ayaka turned and glared at the two.

"What's with you girls? Making fun of Negi-sensei like that…" Yuna rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Eeeh, but it's true…"

"He's only ten years old, after all…" Ako repeated Makie's point, getting an annoyed look from said girl. Naruko stopped listening at this point, really not caring anymore.

"Hey, come on!" Asuna told them once they had gotten into their sports jackets and jogging bottoms, "It's volleyball on the roof today. Let's get a move on." Naruko pouted and crossed her arms, following after the group with Chao, Satsuki, and Ku.

"Damn it, why'd it have to be volleyball, huh?" She stopped and turned back around, walking back into the classroom. "Imma get a manga, I'll meet ya' up there." She went to her bag and rummaged through it. "Lessee…ah thisun'!" She pulled out a copy of Blood: The Last Vampire and grinned. "Violence and Yuri, what's not to like! Sure will make up for all of the action I'VE been missing out on." She quickly made her way to the school roof and opened the door.

"ACHOO!" Naruko stared with wide eyes as Negi- who was up on the roof for some reason- sneezed, sending the skirts of the seniors from earlier- who were also there for some reason- flying up.

'…Black lace.' She turned away, pinching her nose tightly. 'Nngh, too sexy!' After taking a few seconds to calm herself down she turned back around just in time to catch what Negi was saying.

"Asuna-san! No matter what your dispute is, violence is wrong!" He declared, causing Naruko to scoff again.

'Che, what a wimp; like to see someone get as far as I have without violence!'

"Well then, how about we do this?" Negi smiled and held up a finger as he explained. "We'll have a sporting contest to resolve this dispute." Naruko walked over to Chao.

"Wassup?"

"The seniors were already up here, Negi-bozou was covering for P.E., and the seniors wouldn't leave. Negi-bozou sneezed before a fight could start, and here we are." Naruko stared at her blankly for a moment, before shrugging.

"Meh, whatevs." She walked over to the side and sat against the wall at the edge of the roof, opening her manga to the first page. It was hard to focus though with the others talking, though.

"This sounds kinda interesting!" The dark haired, ringleader of the seniors declared with a grin. "If we seniors lose, we'll leave here with no quarrels, and we'll never bother you guys at lunchtime again…how's that sound?"

"E-Even if you say that," Ako protested loudly, "our ages and bodies are totally different!"

"Hmm you have a point there. You guys are not match for us at volleyball."

"Ah, really?" Negi whisper asked Asuna.

"Baka!" She whisper shouted back.

"All right, we'll take a handicap!" Naruko twitched as she re-read the same sentence for the fourth time. "How about we play dodgeball instead? There's eleven of us…we'll take on all twenty-two girls on your side!"

"All right! You're on!" Asuna accepted instantly.

"Yeah!" Yuna cheered, along with most of the others.

"Just one condition…" One of the seniors grabbed Negi and hugged him around the neck. "If we win, we're taking Negi-sensei to be _our_ teacher! How about it?"

"EHH?! They're going to take Negi-kun?!" Makie yelped in fear. Naruko rolled her eyes.

"They can have 'im…then again Takahata would come back…" Naruko scratched under her ear, wondering which would be worse. "Meh, at least the brat's a pushover." Once most of the girls had got to the pitch, Negi looked over them all, before frowing in thought.

"How odd, I'd have thought that Uzumaki-san would have been eager to take part?" His musings were heard by some of the girls nearby.

"Naruko's banned from playing ball sports." Asuna told him, glancing at Yuna, who had gone stiff at the current conversation topic. Negi frowned in confusion.

"But, why would she be banned from ball sports?" Asuna grimaced.

"She was banned after the Basketball Incident."

"What's the basketba-"

"WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THE BASKETBALL INCIDENT!" Yuna suddenly yelled, holding her hands over her head as she twitched feebly. Ako quickly moved over and awkwardly patted her on the back. Asuna leant in close to a baffled Negi.

"Yuna used to be on the basketball team and, well, there's not much need for a basketball team when the court has been wrecked." Asuna whispered in Negi's ear. "They're still rebuilding it." They both turned to look at the reading Naruko.

"I-I see…" Negi's eyes were wide as he regarded the blonde.

From there the game proceeded. After declaring that they were actually part of a dodgeball team, the seniors went on to take out quite a few of their juniors, making them realise that more numbers were in fact a disadvantage in dodgeball. 2-A soon reversed the game, however, once all of the most athletic girls remained, and they quickly turned the game around with their varying skills. Nodoka even got someone out by pointing out their breach of the rules by holding the ball for too long.

Things too a more serious turn when the dark-haired senior, in a underhanded show of anger at being beaten, took aim at an unaware Asuna, but luckily for her, Negi jumped in the way and took the hit for her. Naruko's opinion of the boy went up a little after that, but not much. It then went up another notch when he shot an obviously magic powered ball back at the girl, which proceeded to destroy three of the seniors clothes. This time, Naruko managed to move her book out of the way of her exploding nose bleed.

And so, 2-A won the game, and the seniors left them alone from that day on. Naruko didn't really care- in fact she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to kick their asses now.

Chapter End

**Meh, got lazy at the end. It's 12 past midnight the night before I go back to Uni; sue me. Speaking of, Uni is the reason this took so long to do. Time really flies when you're at University, and before I knew it, it had been a month since I'd updated. I was pretty shocked when I noticed. Then, when I had the chance to write, I came down with a bloody chest infection, which I've had since Christmas Eve. So yeah, been pretty miserable. **

**I probably won't be able to do chapter 5 in the next two weeks as I have to rush to finish my work for the semester.**

**Anyway, on to question time and WOW, a lot of you asked questions! It makes me happy to get so many.**

"**Yeah, me too! Think of all the ramen I'll get!"**

**Good attitude Naruko…I think. Anyway, let'snot waste any time and move onto the first question. It's from **** who asks: **_So... Mana and naru... Who win? _**I'll take this one. Well, really, I don't want to say. I'll just leave it to your imagination and make you wonder. But from deductive reasoning, they might be kind of even in a sense since both were uninjured at the end of their sparring seesion. **

"**Oi, you better let me answer the next one!"**

**But of course. This one comes from **_**SanDemonMax-Best Girl Koko**_** who seems to be asking on behalf of Gaara.**

"**Who?"**

**Don't worry about it. Anyway, the question is; **_If you had to put effort into one academic class, which would you pick? This does not include extracurricular classes like art, or cooking, or ESPECIALLY not Physical Ed. It must be math, Japanese, English, or the like._

"**I dunno, Japanese language class?"**

**Well, you do have an oddly good grasp on the Japanese language, so that one makes sense. Alright, next question is from **_**snoogenz**_** who says; **_In your opinion, is the KonoSetsu ship sailing soon?_

"**The what ship?"**

**Again, don't worry about it. And to answer you question properly, maaaaybe. I mean, I totally am not waiting excitedly until that part comes along so I can write Naruko's reactions to it. No siree, honest…okmaybejustalittle- MOVING ON!**

**Next question is from **_**keeper of lore**_** (hey, it's been a while, how are ya?) and they ask; **if naruko had to decide which of her classmates is the sexiest and which is the cutest of them all?

"…"

**Oh dear, you might have broken her. Come on Naruko, try and narrow it down.**

"**Hmm…sexiest would probably go to Mana or Kaede. Cutest is probably Asuna, especially when she gets all embarrassed and she gets those tears in her eyes!"**

…**I can see you squirming and I'm scared to ask, so I'll move on to the next question, which is from **_**OBERVER01**_** who asks; **given the time, resources and opportunity would you ever seduce chao?

"**EH? O-Of course not! I mean, she's attractive and all, but, I really couldn't do that… she's just a friend."**

**Alrighty then, next question is actually for Evangeline! Wow, the first question not for Naruko. Well, lemme just use my writer power to bring Eva here!**

"**What the hell am I doing here? And what the hell is she doing here?!"**

"**Hey Eva-chan!"**

**Don't worry Eva, it's just for one question and then you can go.**

"**Fine, but if I don't like it then you're dead."**

**Right…no pressure then. **_**Duanemaster**_** asked you; **Who annoys you more, Naruko or Rakan.

"**Well I haven't had to sit next to that buffoon for a year have I? So obviously it's her!"**

"**Eva-chan, say it ain't so!"**

"**Well it is! Now you, writer, get me out of here!"**

**Sure thing…and she's gone. How'd you feel about that, Naruko?**

"**Ehh, she's just joking! She loves me really."**

…**Sure, keep telling yourself that… Next question is from **_**Anon564**_** who asks; **Do you read manga with yuri undercurrents, like say Card Captor Sakura and Sailor Moon, or do you only like explicitly yuri manga?

"**I'll read all kinds of manga, but if it's got Yuri in it then I've probs read it. If I ain't then it's probably some reeeaaally fucked up shit that I don't want no part of."**

**Next we have **_**Engineer4Ever**_** with three questions! One has sort of been answered by todays chapter, so let's move onto the last one for Naruko herself, which is;**_Naruko, who is the person you most want to fight?_

"…"

**Naruko?**

"**Eh, oh, soz about that. Er, I wanna fight…er…T-Takahata! Yeah, him! He's really strong. I'd love to duke it out with him proper sometime!"**

**And now, we have a question for Haruna! Lemme just get her in.**

"**Ho ho, someone wants to ask Paur-sama a question?"**

**Yes.**

"**Paru-sama allows this!"**

…**Good to know. Anyway, **_**Engineer4Ever**_** asks you; **_Haruna, who is your OTP for Naruko?_

"**Heh heh, what a wonderful question. If I had to say anyone it would be Naru/Aya! Picture it, they start arguing, and before you know it BAM they're having passionate, angry sex on the floor! Gotta love those love/hate relationships!"**

…**Ooookay…well, erm, thanks for that Haruna, see ya.**

"**Laters!"**

**And finally, we have a question from **_**Akuma-Heika**_ **who asks; **_Why is Naruko a German African mix with a JP name?_

"**Wut?"**

**I…I honestly don't know where you got that idea from…but no, Naruko is not a German African mix.**

**Ok, that's all of the questions.**

"**How many bowls do I get?!"**

**Lemme just crunch the numbers…four.**

"**Meh, not bad."**

**Ok guys, thank you so much for all the questions, and I hope you've got more to come. If you're asking questions, then it means I'm doing something right. I hope the next update won't take so long, but it will definitely take more than two weeks because of Uni. So, until next time!**


End file.
